Percy's Wrath of the Titains movie night
by Sicilian Defense
Summary: Percy has a "brilliant" idea and drags his friends along for the ride. Read as Annabeth ruthlessly corrects the movie's facts, Nico and Hazel are struggling to catch up with modern media, the Stolls talk about every piece of entertainment from Star Wars to Meet the Spartans. Leo is being a moron, Jason overcomes some personal problems and Percy... is stuck in the middle of it all
1. Prolouge

**Well I'm not sure how original this idea is but I'm going to give it a shot anyway. I came up with this when I was looking around for the excerpt of Mark of Athena's first chapter on the Percy Jackson website. Since I was bored I went to look around and I read that Percy likes to watch Wrath of the Titans… or was it Clash of the Titans? Never mind but since the Wrath of the Titans has more to do with the demigods since it is about Kronos rising I chose to do that. I know there have been stories about Percy and co reading their own books with or without the gods so I decided to change it a bit. I know a movie is hard to put into words but I'll try my best.**

* * *

It was a lazy summer night at camp half-blood. Since their last great adventure to the actual Rome last summer there was a lull in action. Not that any of the veteran demigods minded. To the newer campers who weren't there during the Titan war of the Giant uprising, a quest meant a chance to get some action and see the world. To Percy and co it was a chance to get killed again.

They were still willing to participate in quest but since Hera had abducted Percy and Jason last summer for her own purposes resulting in everyone frantically searching for them; no one was a fan of going on another insane quest.

As much as they enjoyed sleeping on actual beds and not being hunted by monsters it had created a boring routine and to quell that boredom Percy finally came up with a good idea.

'Annabeth! I have a brilliant idea!' Percy shouted. Dinner had just ended and everyone was milling off back to their cabins with nothing to do again.

'Oh gods, Percy you're brilliant ideas normally aren't very brilliant.' Annabeth said with a smirk.

'Come on, I'm sure you'll like it Wise Girl.' Percy said undeterred.

'I thought I would never say the day that Seaweed Brain would be excited to read.'

'No way am I reading anything Wise Girl.'

'Such as Seaweed Brain.' Annabeth said shaking her head in mock disappointment.

'Come on, I'll tell you later!' Percy said grabbing Annabeth by the hand.

Percy had rounded up everyone, Nico, Katie, the Stolls, Clarisse, Leo, Piper and Rachel. He brought them over to Hermes cabin and sat everyone down in front of the TV.

'Okay, since the rest of Hermes cabin is out tonight I have come up with a brilliant plan.' Percy announced.

Everyone groaned knowing that Percy's 'brilliant' ideas often backfired.

'We're going to watch the Wrath of the Titans!' Percy announced as he pulled out a DVD from the drawer behind him.

'You know that mortal garbage is hardly accurate.' Annabeth said

'Hey! Who are you calling mortal!' Rachel said half shouting in mock anger.

'You're one of the few exceptions.' Annabeth said kindly. When they had first met Percy couldn't imagine them as friends like they are now.

'I know, I know. But that's the fun part; we get to laugh at how ridiculous it is.' Percy said grinning.

'Wait, who said we let you use our awesome cabin?' Travis said.

'You will if you know what is good for you.' Katie growled.

'Right….' Travis said shrinking.

'Yes, that's right' Katie now said affectionately as she leaned on Travis's shoulder as everyone burst out laughing.

'Shouldn't we see the first movie before this? so that we can understand what is happening?' Leo asked.

'Well, we would need too but we already know all about Greek 'mythology' don't we?' Percy responded.

'Sure I guess…' Leo mumbled.

Everyone got up to use the bathroom and get some snacks for the movie before settling in on the Stolls massive collection of questionably acquired bean bags.

* * *

**Okay, sorry to disappoint since I didn't actually write about the movie in this chapter since it is the prologue. I want to get some feedback about my ideas since it is quite 'out there' so to speak. It will be like the other 'Percy reads his own story' fics where the bold will be the movie and the normal will be the comments made by the characters. If I write out the movie it is not going to seem very long, about 5 chapters max since I am not going to describe frame by frame what is going on but I will try to drag it. **

**Also, do any of you want other characters in this like the Romans? Also I am sure some of you want ships in this. All I can say is that I don't play favourites like Jasper over Jayna and stuff like that. I am doing mostly canon stuff so if I upset you with Rachel being a nice girl and no Thalico. then I apologize. But if you still wish to give negative feedback please try and make it constructive and make sure it is about the story and not about the ships. **

**Okay enough of my long 'speech'. I hope you like it and once again please give feedback.**


	2. Chapter I

**Thanks for the positive response. I'll try to quote word for word out of the movie, forgive me if it is not accurate to the script since I am watching and then writing. But I think that will be more…. 'Realistic' since the characters cannot possible hear everything word for word from the TV. I would have also have updated sooner but I only started working on this morning because of the code 1 error that happened every time I check my story yesterday.**

* * *

'Sorry were late!' Jason said half shouting as he, Frank and Hazel came rushing into the room.

'What took you so long? I called you half an hour ago.' Piper said while reclined in one of the bean bags.

'We were busy training. Romans gotta keep a tight schedule.' Jason said as the three of them grabbed some food and drinks

'Romans…' Piper said dismissively.

'So, how did you get all this food? I thought the only food in this camp was made by the nymphs; and their health nuts.' Frank asked as he munched on a churro. He was tired of eating healthy bread, fruit and lean meat for the past week.

'You've never heard of the Millennium Falcon? She's the ship that made the Kessel Run in less than 12 parsecs. She's fast enough for you, old man. What's the cargo?' Connor said with a mischievous smile using a Star Wars quote.

All the guys, except for Nico started laughing. 'Damn smugglers.' Jason said grinning.

'What?' Katie said confused.

'It's a Star Wars quote, from Han Solo.' Piper said with a sigh as Katie just shook her head sadly at the boys.

'What's Star Wars?' Nico and Hazel said at the same time.

'Right… you guys are from the 40s.' Travis said.

'It's a movie.' Annabeth said.

'Can we watch that instead? It sounds cool.' Nico said remembering his mythomagic cards and how excited he was about them.

There was a resounding groan from all the girls in the room.

'I don't want to watch some sci-fi nerd stuff. Let's just get on with the movie.' Clarisse said grumpily.

**The film started with cave drawings on a stone column of Greek heroes, gods and monsters. **

'That was fast… less than a minute in and they already messed something up.' Annabeth said.

'I don't get it.' Percy said.

'You're such a seaweed brain. There are no paintings in temples, only sculptures. This is supposed to be on a pot or a bowl.'

'Sure… of course….' Percy said wondering how she saw minor details like this. Normally he would just completely miss these kinds of things in a movie.

'**In ancient times, the world was ruled by gods and monsters.' The narrator said. **

'No just in ancient times.' Leo muttered.

**Moving on to the next painting they saw the original Perseus petrifying the Kraken with Medusas head at Argos, according to the first movie.**

'**But it was the half god Perseus, my son, who defeated the Kraken and saved humanity.' The narrator said, now recognized as Zeus. **

'Half blood!' Everyone shouted correcting the movie.

'My dad does sound like Liam Neeson.' Jason mused as everyone laughed.

**The painting changed to Zeus holding his master bolt, which now looked like a spear, and Olympus. **

'**For his courage I offered him a place to rule at my side. But Perseus was strong willed and chose a different path. He vowed to live as a man.'**

'Seems familiar' Percy said with a smirk earning him a smack in the head from Annabeth.

'Saving the world a few times has really inflated your ego.' Annabeth joked.

**The scene had now changed to Perseus standing over a grave near the sea side.**

'**Even when fate took his wife, he would not pray for help. From me or the other gods;**

**The grave stone read 'Io, beloved wife and mother.'**

'Wait? I thought I was married to Andromeda of Abyssinia' Percy said half confused and half smiling from his joke.

'First of all, you are not the original Perseus, ego boy.' Piper said creating a wave of laughter.

'Yes seaweed brain, the _Original_ Perseus was married to Andromeda after he saved her while returning from his quest. Io however was Zeus's lover gods know how many years ago.' Annabeth said spewing out facts.

'In fact Io would be Perseus's…..' Annabeth started to count using her fingers 'Great, great, great, great, great grandmother or grandaunt.' She finished.

'ewwww' Leo said while Katie faced palmed.

'So the mortals made Perseus marry his ancestor who was turned into a cow in reality. That is just wrong.' Travis said.

'Wow… so you do know something Stoll' Piper mused.

**As the scene changed again to a village at sunset 'Zeus' spoke again.**

'**And now the time of the gods is ending, but the son of Zeus cannot hide from his destiny forever.' **

'Yeah sure, you keep thinking the gods died mortals.' Connor said sarcasticly

'I've had enough with destiny…' Percy muttered.

**The scene changed to mid day where Perseus and his son were fishing from a rock outcrop at the beach.**

'That's what you're going to be when you grow up seaweed brain.' Annabeth said laughing.

'No way, all the fish would be talking to me' Percy said playing along.

**The scene changed to Perseus's house where his son was sharpening his wooden dagger. Now they were walking through the village.**

'**I wanna be a good god, and do good thinks' Helius, Perseus's son said**

'**There's no such thing as good gods.'**

Everyone laughed. 'It's true, yet it's not.' Jason said.

'**Some of them are good.'**

'**Helius, there is more to life than gods and titans.'**

'Not really.' Leo said

**After Perseus had sent Helius off to what seemed to be school the scene changed to nightfall back at their house on a hill. Helious was asleep and Perseus was standing outside near a well. The winds were picking up and there was a low rumbling in the distance.**

'**I know you're here'**

**As Perseus returned to the house there was a small flash of light and the rumble of thunder.**

'Ju- I mean Zeus.' Jason said knowing how his father always enters a place.

**Zeus was standing with arms behind his back in a white chiton, with a himation and a grey cuirass. **

'**I visit him in his dreams sometimes.' Zeus said.**

'And we don't like it' Percy called back.

'**He is like his father, strong willed boy.'**

**Perseus looked slightly agitated as he walked into the house while listening to Zeus.**

'**I need your help Perseus'**

'Don't we all' Annabeth said in mock agitation earning her a small kiss from Percy.

'**You're the great god Zeus, you don't need my help'**

'That is what we're all thinking buddy.' Leo said.

'**There is a calamity coming, it will affect us all. Gods and men'**

'What's new…' Leo said again.

'**The humans may have stopped praying to us.'**

'**For good reason.' Perseus interrupted**

'**But there are consequences. Without pray we gods lose our power,'**

'You keep thinking that way mortals' Leo commented.

'**We our power leaves us all of our work becomes undone. All of It' **

'**The walls of Tartarus are falling.' Perseus said. **

'**Unleashing all the demons on to earth, the first are already here' Zeus finished**

'**If our power diminishes much further we gods will become mortal. We will die and Kronos himself will escape.'**

'Kronos, why am I not surprised.' Leo commented for the umpteen time.

'Enough! We get it Leo.' Clarisse shouted irritated.

'**It will be chaos, the end of the world.'**

'**What am I meant to do?' Perseus asked. 'This is business for gods.'**

'**We need all our children now; perhaps together we can remedy this. But we need every shred of power Perseus.'**

'That doesn't sound like Zeus at all now.' Piper said.

'Mr I'm too proud to accept help from demigods.' Percy said and everyone chuckled remembering how Zeus had closed off Olympus during the crisis with Gaea.

'**I'll never leave my son.' Perseus said.**

'You two are the same, both have loyalty issues.' Nico commented.

'I wouldn't talk, those 'loyalty issues' are what drove me to save you from Gaea.' Percy said smirking as Nico just shrugged in defeat.

**Zeus placed a hand on Perseus's shoulder. 'I know your heart better than you know it yourself. You believe your human half make you unworthy to join us.** **You will learn some day that being half human makes you stronger than a god, not weaker.'**

'Definitely nothing like the actual Zeus.' Leo said.

'**I think you should go.' Perseus said nodding his head.**

'**Sleep well Perseus.'**

**Thunder roared again signalling that Zeus had left.**

**Perseus was sweating and shaking in his sleep.**

'Not another Dream.' Percy groaned.

**Perseus was lying on the ground in his dream as people ran past him. Black six armed creature that had lave oozing out of them ran rampant killing the soldiers in Greek armour. One of the smashed a cavalryman of his horse and sent him flying 10 feet into the air. There was mass confusion as fire and ash rained down from the sky.**

'Reminds you of the battle of Manhattan, don't it.' Conner said as everyone who had been there nodded.

**A giant fiery molten hand lifted into the air and soldiers started to rain down screaming. Explosions and pillars of fires were going up everywhere as people were shouting.**

'**I'll never leave my son' Perseus whisper to himself**

**Perseus saw Helius squatting down and covering his ears in terror as soldiers ran by to the front. The firey hand reached down to wreak more havoc as Perseus ran towards his son. He grabbed a hold of him as the hand clapped down onto the ground kill many more. The hand raked backwards towards him as he hugged his son tightly trying to shield him from harm. The wave for fire raced across him and he woke up in shock falling off the bed. He was drenched in sweat and breathing heavily.**

**It was dawn and thundered rumbled in the distance. The scene changed to show earth cracking apart causing giant fissures. The camera panned before racing in to the earth.**

'Damn it… we're heading to the underworld.' Nico said disgruntled.

'What's so bad about that?' Hazel asked.

'In this time and era, people like to portray Hades as a villain. Just look at that Disney movie, it showed him as an evil god who had blue fire for hair who has hell bent on making sure Hercules didn't manage to complete his 12 task.' Nico responded in a condescending voice.

'Just wait, you'll see soon enough.' Nico said as he leaned back.

**The camera slowed down to show Zeus walking in a narrow cavern. **

'**Poseidon.' Zeus said as he looked towards his brother.**

**Poseidon looked very old, with grey hair, wrinkles and a very bad hunch, he looked like he was leaning on his Trident like a walking stick**

'It must be bad, the only time I ever saw my father like that was when he was fighting Oceanus.' Percy said slightly shocked.

'**Brother!'**

'**You didn't age' Poseidon said embracing Zeus**

'**You did too fast.'**

'**Ares, my son.' Zeus said walking further down the path meeting him.**

'**We is my brother Perseus? Hmmp, gone fishing?' Ares said with contempt.**

**He still looked well unlike the other gods and was wearing battle armour adorned with the mark of rams.**

'I wish I wasn't his brother.' Percy grumbled.

'His symbol is a boar and a spear, not a damn ram.' Clarisse said ranting

'Doesn't look like Mars either.' Frank said trying to distance himself from Ares.

**They continued to venture down the path until they reached an opening.**

'**Tatarus, great prison of the underworld.' Ares announced.**

**They had reached a colossal chasm in the middle of the earth that went on for kilometres. At the centre was a gigantic pyramid shaped stone with four connecting stone supports to it. Thunder and lightning constantly swirled around it and there was a thick mist the floated clumps all over the place.**

'Well that is completely off.' Annabeth said.

'I can definately imagine Tatarus looking like that.' Travis said.

'Tatarus is just a big pit of nothingness in the underworld. I would know, a certain pair of fly shoes was meant to drag me in.' Percy said bluntly.

'Anyways, Tatarus is supposed to be the lowest point on earth. Not some pyramid prison that looks like something out of a comic.' Annabeth said not wanting to bring up the subject of Luke.

'**Brother Hades, we have come to your domain, as agreed, show yourself to us.' Zeus shouted**

'At least they got that part right.' Percy told Annabeth.

'What do you mean? It looks nothing like the underworld.' Nico asked.

'No, as in gods can't enter each other's domain unless they are allowed to.' Annabeth responded.

**After lightning sparked from their items of power, Hades appeared on a nearby rock outcrop, holding a pitchfork.**

'Hades does look like someone from Lord of the Rings.' Percy said getting him weird looks from Nico and Hazel.

'I'll explain later what Lord of the Rings is.' He said with a sigh.

'Why does he have a pitchfork?' Hazel asked.

'Don't know, his symbol of power is the helm of darkness.' Nico responded.

'Well Zeus's master bolt is now a spear thingy so I guess the mortals wanted the big three to have spear like weapons that combine into a mega stick or something.' Jason said causing some laughter.

'**After so many years, the sons of Kronos together once more.' Hades said in a flat tone.**

'**Brothers in arms!' Poseidon cheered as Zeus started to walk towards him.**

'**Hades, you are the great ruler of the underworld, let us to enter and allow us to help you rebuild the walls of Tatarus.' Zeus said**

'**My beloved brother, who banished me here for eternity to look after out father, now seeks reconciliation.' Hades said in a condescending tone.**

'More liked tricked in to this shit job.' Nico said.

'**Just forget the past brother and unite.' Zeus said for some reason turning back to look at both Poseidon and Ares.**

'**Yes, but on my terms.' Hades said sinisterly**

**On the left two grey creatures growled before unleashing hot magma.**

'**Poseidon!' Zeus yelled as the magma hit him in the chest sending him to the ground.**

**The creatures snarled as the attack viciously at the two brothers. Zeus used his master bolt spear hybrid to fire lightning at them in an attempt to protect himself. It was complete chaos as both the brothers tried to fight back and as Hades looked at them in contempt.**

**Poseidon took a direct hit in the chest and was downed for good. Ares drew his mace, it transformed with the mace head expanding and the ends becoming searing hot. Ares mashed Zeus in the head until he collapsed with Hades looking on indifferent.**

'**It has begun' Hades said.**

'See I told you, Hades is always a villain or the cause of the problem.' Nico grumbled

**Ares bent down over Zeus unconscious body and picked up his spear, it transformed back into the size and relative shape of the actual master bolt.**

'That seems very familiar. I know of a certain god of war who also took the helm of darkness.' Percy said venting some underlying anger at Ares. It would have been forgotten by the time he set out to find Artemis but after Ares inflicted his curse during his fight with Atlas, he became resentful of the war god.

'My dad never stole anything from Zeus.' Frank said defensively

'Definitely not as Mars but as Ares he did have them when Percy beat him.' Annabeth said.

'But he couldn't have done it on purpose.' Frank reasoned. Frank wasn't at all surprised when Annabeth said he beat a god, after all he did beat Kronos as well.

'You're right, he didn't. But he is a bully, he only thinks with his fist.' Percy said angrily remembering how Ares treated everyone.

'Yeah, he is a bully.' Clarisse said. Everyone was surprised that she had gone against her own father. They soon realised that to the two of them, bully was a 'good' term.

'Well, Mars is nothing like him.' Percy said hoping that in his rage he hadn't offended Frank.

'I know, you told me after we came back from Alaska.'

**The scene changed again showing chimeras rising out of cracks in the earth. The smoke emitted by the chimeras could be seen all the way from Perseus's village. Perseus looked up into the sky in horror as he saw one of the trails of smoke head for the village.**

'Pause the film! I need to go to the toilet!' Leo said in alarm as he rushed to the bathroom in Hermes cabin. Everyone groaned while Travis reluctantly stopped the player with his remote.

* * *

**Alright, hope you like this chapter; it covers the first 10 minutes of the movie. Took me awhile since I had to painstakingly watch the movie stopping every few seconds to write out the stuff, Also I had to keep going back to the wiki to check that I remembered my facts correctly. For your benefit I thought it would be better to show the parts in the movie with bold. Do you want anymore characters like Grover? Also do you think I should do chapter after chapter about the movie or do you want like small breaks for them to talk all kinds of rubbish.**


	3. Chapter II

**Alright, sorry for the long gap between the last update but, as stated in my update to my other stories there have been some unforeseen complications that have risen this and last week. Also since work has finally kicked into high gear I have limited time to spend writing. So my updates will be slowing to around once a week or even two weeks if there are other factors included like writers block and additional work. I originally was intending to write breaks later in the show but due to time constraints and me wanting to get an update up I have decided to add a short one here. **

* * *

'Leo has such… incredible timing' Piper said exasperated as the toilet door slammed shut. Everyone was irritated because from the looks of the paused movie, things were about to get good. Instead of watching Perseus kill some monsters they now had to wait for Leo who was locked in the water closet.

Everyone just went about mindless conversations waiting for him. Percy was getting humiliated by Annabeth's superior intellect again, Hazel and Nico were discussing something about the underworld and the Stolls were retelling one of their pranks to everyone else in the room.

After about 5 minutes a muffled announcement came from Leo on his throne.

'Guys…. I am kinda constipated at the moment.' He said in a mix of awkwardness and fear.

Everyone started to mutter and groan angrily before bursting into laughter.

'Oh gods repair boy, how in Hades can you be 'kinda constipated'?' Piper said half shouting as everyone began to ridicule him as well.

'Leo, of all the times. Now you decide to have trouble spewing crap?' Percy mused.

'What do you mean?' Leo said his voice shrinking under the onslaught.

'In all our time as friends you had no problem with coming up with stupid things to say.' Jason explained.

'Oh the irony….' Leo said in a defeated voice as he realized that he shouldn't have given them an update. Leo wisely, for once, decided to disengage and go quietly back to his business.

'So what now?' Percy said after the conversation died out.

'Well since we have to wait for Leo we might as well talk some more.' Katie said.

'If I knew it was going to this boring I would have brought some weapons to sharpen.' Clarisse said grumpily.

'Well so what should we talk about?' Travis asked since they had used their off the bat topics for the first five minutes of conversation.

As Katie opened her mount Travis cut her off. 'No we are not talking about plants.' Katie started to pout and elbowed him in the ribs making him yelp in pain.

'How about we talk about Halo?' Conner said as all the guys started to nod in excitement.

'What in Zeus's name is that?' Nico asked immediately reacting before the girls could voice their displeasure.

'Is it like the ring above an angles head which the nuns used to talk about?' Hazel asked remembering her time in New Orleans.

'First of all, it is one of the most awesome video games ever and second, we really should get you up to date on the modern world.' Leo said trying to participate in their conversation from the toilet.

'Let's just start with Star Wars.' Travis said.

'Han shot first!' Leo said from the toilet.

'Huh?' Nico exclaimed. 'Isn't he the smuggler dude you guys talked about earlier?'

'Our Hero' the Stolls both said simultaneously. 'A dashing rogue, quick on the draw and he's involved in all kinds of illegal activity, what's not to like?'

'Okay, back up.' Nico responded still confused.

'Alright so it would take forever to explain about Star Wars because their universe is so big and awesome.' Conner said.

'So we are just going to tell you about the movies.' Travis finished.

'Right…' Hazel said still deciding whether she actually needed this information.

'So there are six movies and they are called episodes. Episode 4 to 6 came out before 1 to 3, don't ask why the creators just thought of it that way.' Connor said.

'So episode 4 came out in the late 70s. It was basically about this rebel alliance trying to over throw the evil empire.' Travis said. Everyone listening realized that they were just going to alternate in an irritating way.

'So there is this guy called Luke, he is a Jedi, a kinda powerful guy with special powers and he uses a lightsaber, which is a sword of plasma that is the awesomest weapon in the universe.'

'So he is like a demigod?' Nico said trying to place this information in context.

'Yeah you could say that.'

'So the reason they are no more of them is because the empire killed them all when they change for the good republic to the empire.'

'Okay….' Nico said.

'So he and his teacher Ben, who is actually a Jedi master who survived the whole mass killing thingy. Get a message from two droids, C3-PO and R2-D2, which belonged to Luke's father who was Ben's old student.'

'Wait what?'

'So they need to go save this princess called Leia who is actually Luke's twin sister. But they were separated a birth so he is not a prince and doesn't know here. So they need a ride so they go find this awesome guy called Han Solo and his partner Chewbacca who is a Wookie which is a tall hairy dude.'

'….'

'They go to a planet called Alderaan to do something…. I forgot what. And the planet turns out to be blown up by a super death weapon called the death star which looks like a moon and has a really awesome laser.'

'So they blew up a whole planet?'

'So their ship gets pulled into the mega space station death star and then they go rescue the princess who is on board. They find her and escape through the garbage shoot and head back to the ship.'

'Ben fights with Darth Vader who is this asthmatic guy in a black suit that had his arms and legs chopped off by Ben and now has robo replacements. Darth Vader is also Luke and Leia's father and Ben's old student before the empire but he wasn't killed because he became evil.'

'What the…'

'So Ben dies, well he doesn't. He becomes one with the force, which is like the mystical energy thing. The rest escape to the rebel base on Hoth and then they fly in these cool fighters that all look like letters and blow up the super laser ball. So on to the next movie.'

'Dear gods.' Nico muttered. 'What is wrong with you people?! I get time trapped at the lotus casino and people have managed to come up with screwed up shit like that. And if that was just the first movie….' Nico ranted.

'Well the Stolls gave you the bastardized version of Star Wars, although they are awesome fans. I'll tell you the proper one.' Percy said taking over.

'You should have told me you could do that, I would have come out of the bathroom sooner.' Leo said desperately wanting to talk about Star Wars.

'WAIT A SECOND!' Annabeth said angrily.

'You finished how long ago?' Annabeth said hammering the toilet door.

'About the time you started talking about Star Wars.' Leo said sheepishly.

'I got the girls to tactfully shut up so that you can enjoy your nerd talk,' She said looking angrily back to the guys 'and it turns out that we could have continued with the show and not talk about 'Star Wars'.'

'Yeah…' Leo squeaked.

'Never mind, just get out. I'll beat Percy up instead.'

'Hey…' Percy said felling a little hurt. Since they had started dating, Percy had become her everything. This included personal punching bag, we he strongly detested.

'Wait, but I want to know about Star Wars.' Nico protested.

'Go watch to movies then read the Wikipedia page, it'll clear things up.' Annabeth said 'And by the way Stolls, in A New Hope, the rebel base is on Yavin 4.'

'Woaah! My Girlfriend is so hot now.' Percy said becoming infatuated with her as his frown turned into a lop sided grin. 'She even knows about Star Wars.'

'Percy, you love stereotyping everything don't you.' Annabeth said smacking him on the arm.

'What does stereotyping mean?' Percy asked. He was sure he knew the word but right now he couldn't think straight.

'You're such a seaweed brain.' Annabeth said dismissively.

'This whole place right now is worse than Oktoberfest at a beer hall in Germany. I'm gonna call some on to make it more bearable. 'Annabeth said.

'Gover, get down to Hermes cabin right now, were watching a movie. '

* * *

**Well I hope you like it, I am bringing in Grover to the movie. I know it diverges a bit from the main story but like I said in the earlier chapters, they are going to talk about everything under the sun. **

**_If any of you guys don't really like the breaks now there is no need to fear. The breaks later on in the story will be about more meaningful things like the various love triangles in the book or some relationship dynamics. _  
**


	4. Chapter III

**Okay sorry for the long update gap but like I said in my update to my other story I have had additional commitments to take care of recently. So we are back on track with the story. Updates are going to be a lot slower with this story than the others because it is quite tedious to watch the movie and right down the speech to the letter. I was looking to acquire a script but currently I'm not having any luck. I am going to put a cap on the number of characters in this since I can barely squeeze in dialogue for everyone in the room.**

* * *

'Hey G-man!' Percy yelled as Grover walked in munching on an enchilada.

'Hey dudes! Lets watch some awesome action.' Grover yelled back while dragging a bean bag over and sitting down with the guys.

As the guys started to talk about all the stuff Leo and the Stolls had done, Piper dragged Annabeth aside.

'So what exactly did you hope to achieve by brining another guy into this…. I hope he is not like the coach.' Piper said quizzically

'Yeah Annabeth, why did you bring in Grover if you hoped to counter team sausage fest over there.' Rachel said as Hazel and Katie joined them as well. Clarisse was still sitting on her bean bag. Apparently she had remembered that she still had her knife with her and she had started to jab a piece of wood repeatedly out of boredom.

'First of all, no, Pipes he is nothing like the cynical maniac Hedge is. Second of all, Grover normally doesn't act like that….' All of them turned around to look at the boys. As usual they were munching on a whole load of food while talking about some new game.

'Care to explain?' Katie asked getting more and more annoyed with the group across the room.

'Well Grover is normally a person who is more aware of others and their emotions, since he can read them, but I guess around Percy and co he is pretty much just as bad as the rest.' Annabeth wearily as she looked at Grover making cheesy jokes with Leo and Percy.

'So plan back fired?' Katie said

Annabeth looked back over to see that they Percy and Grover were trying to wrestle each other to the ground now.

'Yeah defiantly' Rachel finished

'So what now?' Hazel asked.

'Hey girls are you ready to start the moive? We were just filling Grover in about what happened in the first 10 minutes.' Travis yelled over from their little enclave they had made.

'We will just have to run with it.' Annabeth sighed as she got up and walked back to the main group of bean bags. 'Even though the average EQ level in the room just dropped a dozen points.'

After they all settled down again with more food, Travis un-paused the video.

**The trail of smoke continued in the sky towards the village. Perseus turned around and ran. The fireball smash into the village square kicking up a big pile of dust, throwing debris everywhere. **

Everyone looked at the screen intently. 'Now it's getting good.' Clarisse said with a smile, obviously relishing the violence to come.

'Great now we get to see Perseus kill some stuff!' Leo yelled while high-fiving Percy at the same time.

'Great, now we have to watch Percy's ego inflate so more.' Annabeth sighed

'**Helius!' Perseus yelled as he ran into his house unable to find him.**

**The towns' people gather around the crater made by the chimera curiously. Helious ran in front of them wanting to take a closer look.**

'They always do that in movies don't they?' Piper said remembering all the movies she and her dad had watched together.

'Yup, gather around the fireball that smashed into the ground from the sky because it is definitely not dangerous.' Leo said sarcastically

'Don't be so quick to say that Leo, you would definitely be curious if something like that happened in the camp.' Annabeth said with a sly smile.

'So what's your point? What does it matter if I would go near a big hole in the ground as well?'

'That, A, your proving a Hollywood movie stereotype correct and that, B, you're just as stupid as the people in the film.' Annabeth finished as everyone just sniggered at Leo. Leo decided to shut up for a while since he didn't want his ego to be battered by Annabeth anymore.

**The chimera's tall trashed around hitting some of the people at the craters rim. Everyone began to scream and run as the chimera started to burrow and move through the ground.**

'It's Chuck Norris!' Conner yelled as the boy began to laugh.

'Chuck Norris swims through land!' Travis shouted rather stupidly.

Annabeth grabbed Grover by the collar dragged him towards Rachel, Katie and Piper. 'What in Hades are they saying?'

'Urm…. Chuck Norris facts?' Grover said sheepishly

'So why are they funny or why do they make sense for that matter?' Rachel asked looking back to see Clarisse laughing as well and Nico and Hazel looking mystified.

'Well Chuck Norris is awesome and so everyone has these exaggerated facts about him as a joke. In Annabeth terms it's a satirical factoid….' Grover explained, now most of the girls were confused. Was Grover a mindless ape like the Stolls or was he a regular person like Frank.

'I don't get those jokes at all… Chuck Norris isn't even our generation.' Annabeth huffed as she shoved Grover back to his seat.

'Who is Chuck Norris?' Nico eventually asked.

'Tell you later, boy you've got a lot to learn.' Connor told him as the laughter died down.

**The creature continued to plough through the ground kicking up dust and scattering villagers. Eventually it hit a house and surfaced causing a big explosion with traces of singed wooden shards. Perseus ran out of his house in shock as he saw the house go up in a black cloud. Perseus immediately flips over a table on his porch reached down and opened a cache with his weapons and armour. Perseus grabbed his sword and cuirass and headed into the town.**

'We should have one of those' Travis said. 'We can hide all our contraband in there and sell it like in those mafia movies.'

'And none of you guys just heard that' Connor said to everyone else while nodding his head in Travis's direction. Everyone just looked quizzically at them or cocked their eyebrows, all not wanting to know what goes on in the camps black market.

**The villagers were running in fear jumping into windows to escape the fire. Finally one of them got completely incinerated by the chimera's fire breath. Perseus drew his sword and charged into to the town, shouting for his son as columns of flame shot through the air. The chimera ripped through a wall and landed in a clearing between the houses devouring a person as its other head shot flames at the other villagers running by.**

'Strange… I'd had thought that a chimera head a goats head sticking out it's back…. And I'm pretty sure it does have wings or a second lions head.' Annabeth said. Percy wondered how she had managed to analysis the creature in the show so quickly with only a five second look at it. Then again however she did that was the reason they were still alive now.

Everyone else just kept watching intently for action deciding that how or what a chimera looked like wasn't important to them

'**Keep away! Its venom catches fire!' Perseus yelled **

**Perseus began to follow the chimera through town as it tore through builds. He was waiting for his chance to attack the beast and take it down. Perseus leaped from the top on the building on the chimera running his sword through the beasts back. **

'That is so awesome.' Conner relished as he imagined himself taking down a chimera like that.

**Perseus stabbed the chimera repeatedly as the creature trashed about wildly attempting to get him of its back. Eventually the beast through Perseus of his back and he landed in the dirt near a pile of rocks. **

'I take that back….' Conner said again realizing it wasn't so easy to kill that monster.

'**Helious! Go with them' Perseus yelled to his son as Helious tried to rush forward to help him.**

**The chimera began to trash around spraying it's saliva everywhere as it howled at the group of villagers near Perseus.**

'That is just gross' Katie said seeing all the spit fly everywhere out of the chimeras mouth in HD.

**The other villagers drag Heilous away as Perseus recovers and starts to fight the chimera again. He grabbed a wooden door from a pile of hay and used it as a makeshift shield to defend himself from the jet of fire coming out of the chimera's mouth.**

'Okay that is just ridiculous, no way that is going to work.' Percy said

**The wood held the flame at bay as it sheered pieces of. The heat that was searing the edge of the plank seemed to have no effect on Perseus.**

'Now that is just stupid….' Katie commented.

'Wait… look at it. It looks like the force of the fire jet is pushing him back.' Grover said.

'That's Hollywood for you…. flaming gas suddenly has strong force behind it like a water jet and a row of wooden planks can protect you from it.' Piper said sadly. Sometimes she wondered how anyone in Hollywood came up with stupid things like that.

'Not to mention he's not even a little singed' Leo added.

**The villagers continue to flee over the hill as Perseus fought the chimera. After the stream of fire had stopped Perseus threw down the now blackened piece of wood to fight the chimera head on. He continued to chase the chimera through the streets as it went on a rampage destroy buildings everywhere. Eventually the beast began to chase Heilous. Perseus eventually managed to find a way to get to his son through an alley. As he started to run towards him the wall on his right busted open and the chimera jumped out spraying fire everywhere in Heilous's direction. Perseus looked on in horror dazed on the ground as the corpses in the area were lit ablaze by the stream of fire coming out of the monsters mouths.**

'**Helious!' Perseus shouted in rage at the beast.**

'**Here! Come and get me!' he yelled getting the chimera's attention.**

'Why have I heard that line in almost every movie like this?' Annabeth sighed as she continued to watch on broadly.

'You know Percy if we weren't demigods I wouldn't even be here watching this cheesy action movie with you.' Annabeth said tugging his sleeve to get his attention.

'mmmmm…. Yeah…. Sure….' Percy replied as he swatted Annabeth's hand away not taking his eyes of the screen.

**The chimera turned around and charged Perseus, head butting him. Perseus grabbed on to the monsters horns as the creature continued charging dragging him alone. Perseus hammered the monsters skull in vain as it crashed through another building throwing him into the dirt. In the process the monster had gotten itself tangled in a fishing net.**

'Watch this; I'm going to kick some major monster butt.' Percy yelled from his seat.

Annabeth just looked over sadly. 'I think his ego has finally gotten the better of him. He now thinks that he and the actual Perseus are… I don't know… the same?'

'You don't say Annabeth. You really should have expected this eventually.' Piper replied.

'Eventually both Percy and Jason are going to think that they are just as famous as their namesakes….' Piper continued.

**The chimera tried to attack Perseus but apparently the net was bolted to a wall that was still standing. The net restrained the monster preventing it from biting or clawing Perseus to death.**

'If it can break down a damned house how come it can't pull down the wall?' Conner said

'Told you, this is just some cheesy Hollywood movie. In reality mortals can't even see monsters.' Travis responded smartly for once.

**The monster tried to bite at Perseus but it was just out of reach. Eventually Perseus recovered from the shock of the monster almost biting his head off and started to drag a chained anchor towards him to use as a weapon. The snake tail of the chimera started to hiss at him sizing him up.**

'Why didn't the thing just breathe fire at him and kill him?' Conner commented.

'It's just a movie, and shut up will you?' Rachel finally said sick of the Stolls asking stupid questions.

**Perseus shot the anchor at the snake tail bashing it back the first time. The tail reared its head again but this time he used the anchor and cut the snakes head clean off.**

'That's some anchor' Clarisse said sarcastically.

**Eventually the chain snapped and the chimera took off, oblivious to the pain of having part of its tail cut off and completely ignoring Perseus. Apparently the chain of baskets Perseus had landed on was connected to the net and the monster dragged him along on the ground.**

'That's some shitty joyride….' Travis commented

**Perseus was dragged across the town and through another wall as the beast attempted to get the net off of its self. The last wall was on a ridge and both he and the creature plunged a mere five meters to the ground. Both Perseus and the monster had become untangled. Now he was lying on the ground clutching his left arm in pain as if he had broken it.**

'Bah… We've all survived worse' Grover said. Percy couldn't tell if the first part was one of his bleats or him dismissing the movie.

**The monster tried to charge Perseus but there was a harpoon sticking out of its left heads neck. As it charged closer the chain reached its length and held the monster back while the harpoon impaled itself further, due to the force of the charge, into its neck eventually protruding at the bottom. **

**The creature whined in pain as Perseus got up suddenly free from the pain in his arm.**

'Well his arm sure healed up quickly' Grover said in a condescending tone.

**He then used a piece of the chain to hammer the harpoon further in, nailing its head to the ground.**

'That's just sick. I'm gonna puke….' Katie said disgusted that she had seen a harpoon run through a creature's whole neck that was at least a third of a meter thick.

**Perseus grabbed the chain on the Harpoon and dragged it around the chimera ensnaring its other head. He was on the ground holding its right head down with the chain. The creature growled and clawed at Perseus who was just out of reach in an attempt to break loose. While it's other head was twitching in pain.**

'**What are you waiting for? Burn me!' Perseus yelled.**

'Okay… this guy has a death wish' Rachel said

'Don't we all.' Jason added. Seeing that most demigods when through this every other week he was surprised that any of them were still alive or wanted to be alive for that matter.

**After that comment by Perseus the right head growled ever more fiercely at Perseus while the left head started to convulse, spraying its venom and or blood all over the sand from its mouth like a geyser.**

'I think I'm gonna be sick.' Katie said as her hands shot to her mouth at the sight of the blood spewing forth for the creatures head as a result of being impaled by the harpoon.

'Looks like someone has a weak constitution.' Travis smirked. While the rest of the girls were unphased by the gore, and while most of the guys were cheering, Katie was the only one feeling squeamish.

'Don't you dare mention my fatal flaw Stoll!' Katie yelled. She had an unusual fatal flaw as far as any went; she just felt squeamish and didn't like gore, which suited her fine since she normally didn't see sever injuries most of the time and the healthy food the nymphs cooked up didn't make her puke like extra greasy fried chicken would.

'Woah Katie-Kat relax! I didn't even know that was your flaw. I'd had always thought that your fatal flaw was a bad temper.' Travis continued. He never did know where the line was with anybody.

'At least I don't have a compulsive gambling flaw like you Travis!' She shouted back. Travis knew it was true, he just didn't know when to stop sometimes with all sorts of things. Just now had been an example of it.

'Okayyyy, love birds, cut it out.' Conner said before the shouting match could continue.

**Perseus released the chain and the chimeras head shot back. The head ignited the pool of blood/venom that had collect for the other heads mouth setting the whole creature up in flames. Perseus took cover as the creature slowly roasted to death in a flame caused by its now venom, unable to move because of the harpoon through one of its heads. Perseus looked on at the burning carcase before burying his face in the sand out of relief.**

'Gentlemen! I. AM. AWESOME!' Percy said shooting out of his seat as the Perseus killed the chimera.

'Sit down Seaweed Brain.' Annabeth sighed for the umpteen time during the course of the show. 'The _Original_ Perseus is awesome, not you.'

'Just had to burst my bubble Wise Girl' Percy replied shaking his head.

* * *

**Alright, that's another chapter. Please give feedback on the story; once again I am not adding anymore characters since it can barely squeeze in enough dialogue for all of them. Okay so this was about four and a half minutes of movie time so you can see how much I am going to have to write to complete this story. Updates are going to be slower for this story because the chapters a tedious to write so please be patient. Anyway one chapter is roughly 3 grand words or a ten minute portion of the film, which ever I hit first. So you can expect at least 20 chapters eventually. So I hope you like the story so far.**

**__****I know by now you may be thinking Percy is getting really out of character and Annabeth is being too harsh. Well lets put it this way, Percy is having a good time with his friends and like most other people he starts to screw around and do stupid things for fun hence the behaviour and Annabeth I think would be embarrassed by this so I suspect her natural defence mechanism to that is to be harsher. Things are going to tone down a little in the later chapters so dont be deterred by this. I hope my explanation clears things up out how out of character out our two favourite demigods are. **


	5. Chapter IV

**Thanks for all the support and reviews, I especially want to thanks those of you who left critical reviews to allow me to make the story better.**

* * *

'Percy, before you get all engrossed in the film again can I ask you something?' Annabeth said as the action finally ended.

'Sure Wise Girl.' Percy said suspiciously.

'Why are you acting like an idiot tonight?' She decided to just be blunt.

'You're seriously asking that question?' Percy said making it seem like the answer was obvious.

'Maybe I would like to think that you're really that stupid but previous experiences tell me otherwise.' Annabeth thought that may have stung a little but she decided that Percy was indulging too much in the movie.

'Can't I just have some fun?' Percy shrugged. 'I want a chance to do a bunch of stupid stuff for once without having to worry about gods cursing me or the end of the world.'

'Percy, anyone observing you just now you think you're some moron who has an over sized ego.' Annabeth sighed.

'It's fun to do stupid stuff once in awhile; although I admit getting the guys to watch a movie about my Greek mythology was a bad idea in general.' Percy said looking at the others.

'Fine, just don't let it go to your head permanently.' Percy turned back to the screen but Annabeth continued talking. 'Maybe I should throw in a threat for good measure.' She added.

'You know the others still haven't figured out your joking when you threaten to use me as a punching bag right?' Percy added in a undertone.

'Thought they would know by now.' Annabeth mused at the private joke they had started a few weeks ago.

'Nah, their convinced since it seems like the kind of thing you would do.'

'I'll just pretend that you didn't insult me with that last statement.' For a 'smart' person, Annabeth found that he could be quite tactless at times.

**Dust had been kicked up everywhere in the village and there were fires all over the place. Perseus had gone into the village teacher's house to be patched up.**

'**Sit' she told him as Perseus groaned slightly in pain from wound on his shoulder.**

**She carefully undid the button on his sleeve to inspect the wound. Helious looked into the hut curious about his father's well being.**

'Hey Annabeth, you look pretty old.' Connor sniggered

'What's that suppose to mean?' She responded

'In the film you look pretty old.' Travis continued trying to get everyone to understand the joke.

'Real funny Travis…' Annabeth sighed as everyone else began to snigger. She looked at the teacher in the film. That did look like something she would be doing for Percy.

'**Things are happening in the world Perseus, you know that.' the lady said as she started to sew the wound shut. Perseus could be seen shaking from the pain.**

'That's not possible,' Annabeth started

'Why? Sewing wounds is common practice everywhere.' Grover asked.

'Surgical suture was only used in Greece in 500 BCE. Perseus lived don't know how many thousand years before that.' Annabeth said racking her brains for an exact date.

'Woah… Okay, let's just get back to the movie.' Katie added

'Well then this story isn't even possible; thousands of years in the future they were still worshiping the gods.' Annabeth continued.

'Gods dying aren't even possible, but they show it anyway.' Percy said.

'Point is Hollywood is screwed up and that mortals don't know any better.' Piper finished before Annabeth go continue about the plot holes.

'Wouldn't know it, in the 1940s Hollywood was excited about Mickey Rooney and Judy Garland.' Hazel continued.

'Isn't he that insane guy?' Connor asked.

'let's not get into this.' Rachel said. She could see where the conversation was going.

'**you know that you're a son of a god.' She continued.**

'**I made a vow to Io.'**

'**You vowed to your wife that you'd never let Helious wield a sword, that you would live with him as a simple fisherman. Well, that's fine game in normal times but if you hold power you also have duty.' She finished stitching his would and cut the string.**

'That wouldn't be the first time I've heard that…' Jason mused.

'**Just fix my body and leave my soul to me.' Perseus said before turning over revealing a much larger gash on his back.**

**The scene changed to a rocky hill side with a few shrubs.**

'**Where are we going?' Helious asked.**

'**We need to speak to my father.' Perseus said after climbing a small ledge.**

'Time to meet grandpa' Leo joked.

'**There's nothing to be afraid off.' Perseus continued placing his hand on the back of his sons head to reassure him. **

'Nah, Just getting blasted by lightning until your extra crispy, that's all, nothing to be afraid of at all.' Leo continued.

'Leo, do you have a death wish or something?' Percy asked, insulting a god, even as a joke, took lots of guts. Apparently Leo was doing it for fun.

'No, the two in the movie do.'

**In the back ground it looked like the acropolis at Athens excepts it was run down and the marble had gone from pearly white to sand brown. **

**They entered the main hall of the temple. There were statues of the Olympians but they were either broken or falling apart.**

'**This is the mountain of idols, closes place the heavens.' Perseus had one hand on his sons back guiding him through the temple as he looked at everything in awe.**

'That's not even a real place.' Annabeth complained 'It looks like a rip off of the acropolis.'

'Is that the place with the big building that looks something like the white house in Athens?' Connor asked.

'You mean the white house looks like the Parthenon, it came first.'

'Sure… let's just watch the movie and not get into another debate.' Travis said intervening before his brother got knocked down a few pegs by Annabeth.

'**It's the place where people come to worship the gods.' **

'You don't say! Why else would anyone enter a building full of godly statues for?' Leo said.

'**At least they used to come' he continued**

**Up ahead there were statues of the big three, Zeus was sitting on his throne, Poseidon was sculpted to be impaling his trident into the ground like he was going to create an earthquake and Hades was wielding his pitchfork.**

'Again with the pitchfork' Nico said.

'Hey at least he is also wearing his helm of darkness.' Jason pointed out.

'Come to think of it I did see him with a pitchfork at the battle of Manhattan.' Percy said racking his brain for the exact moment.

'You know when we were going for the battle my dad just grabbed two random weapons off his rack and rushed off right?'

'So the pitchfork is a coincidence?'

'Yes, that day he could have grabbed a scythe or a rake for all I know.'

'**Father' Perseus prayed has they both sat in front of his statue with their eyes closed concentrating.**

**Thunder rumbled and Perseus looked up with anticipation. Electricity arced through the room. Perseus grabbed his son and got up fearing that the building would collapse on to them. Next to the statue black dust started to swirl and form in to the figure of a person. The man looked aged and was using his weapon as a walking stick.**

'**Poseidon, what happened?' Perseus said, shocked at seeing the god in such a weakened state.**

'See, even dad helped my name sake.' Percy said smiling.

'**Hades and Ares have joined Kronos against humanity.' Poseidon's breathing sounded laboured.**

'**All the gods have disappeared, I fell the worse.'**

'Wait… they're not going to do what I think they're going to do.' Percy said

'**Here, come here, I got you.' Perseus said as he caught Poseidon before he collapsed and sat him down.**

**Poseidon tried to say something but it only came out as a groan of pain.**

'**Where is my father?' Perseus asked**

'**Captured, you must journey to the centre of the world and free him.' Poseidon's breath was getting shallower.**

'Centre of the world?' Piper asked. 'I thought Tatarus was just the lowest point.'

'Some parts of it could be at the centre, I'm not really sure. Everything is just horrible down there.' Percy sighed

'**I thought my father-'**

'**You're the only hope left in this world, or all will be oblivion.' Perseus slowly sank to his knees out of grief as Helious looked on.**

'**How do I do it? I'm only half a god.' Perseus asked desperately.**

'**You must find another half god, Agenor, He's my son.'**

'Looks like you're not Perseus anymore in this show buddy.' Grover smirked as he elbowed Percy.

'Agenor? I don't even know who that is.' Percy replied.

'Well he was a son of Poseidon and king of Phoenicia, and he is technically Perseus's great great great great great uncle or something around there.' Annabeth said

'What?... this is like some time travelling movie now.'

'Hollywood' Rachel said dismissively. 'They just throw in names for the fun of it.'

'**He's with queen Andromeda.' Poseidon rasped. 'Tell him to take you to the fallen one.'**

'What is that like Transformers or something?' Travis said

'What's Transformers?' Nico asked.

'Never mind… tell you later.'

**Poseidon started to drift off closing his eyes and grunting in pain.**

'**Poseidon,'**

**Poseidon slammed down his Trident making it glow hot red.**

'**Take this and use it,'**

'Wait what? He is giving me the trident?' Percy said.

'Once again _Perseus_ isn't you and it is just a movie.' Annabeth sighed.

'**And if my son survives and proves worthy, give it to him.' Poseidon heaved out his last breath and started to crumble to dust. Helious looked in shock as Poseidon died and faded away.**

'They didn't just kill of my dad did they?' Percy said slightly pissed off.

'How could they just kill off my dad in this story' Percy was disappointed with the movie now. 'Why did I even pick this damn show?'

'Well you're the mastermind behind this so you should have known what you were planning.' Annabeth said slightly amused that at Percy's change of heart about the movie. 'And at least you dad was part of this. All the other gods just _disappeared_'

'Does make a different for me, Ares is a bad ass in this one.' Clarisse said smirking.

'More like an asshole if you ask me' Katie said remembering how Ares had betrayed his own father.

'Once an asshole always an asshole' Percy concluded.

**The screen now showed Zeus being chained up in the underworld by the weird magma monsters. Ares grabbed him by the neck and dragged him closer to talk to him while Hades watched in the back ground.**

'**My own son betrays me.' Zeus said weakly**

'**Well now that suites you, you remember that I am your son.' Ares replied resentfully **

'**Hades-' **

'**You're sweating like a human brother. Next it will be tears.' Hades said **

'That's dad alright, just as harsh as every.' Nico sighed remembering his latest meeting with him.

'**Don't waste words on him, Kronos is waiting, your father' **

'**What?' Zeus said defiantly with renewed strength.**

'**Our father has offered us a deal.' Hades said matter-of-factly**

'**YOU FOOL!' Zeus shouted his voice echoing through the cave.**

**Hades leaned in closer hoping to convey his message with more force. 'If we help him escape Tatarus he will allow us few gods who remain to keep our immortality.' **

**As soon as Hades finished Ares pulled back the chain and started to choke Zeus.**

'**Let him speak… Let him speak!' Hades said since Ares did not let go.**

'**Are you becoming weak?' Ares questioned.**

'**No, you are in the underworld Ares. It is wise to obey me.'**

**Ares threw Zeus forward releasing the tension on his chains.**

'**You forget our father once tried to kill us.' Zeus rasped.**

'**No, I remember everything.'**

'Does that include being in his stomach?' Leo joked, finally breaking the silence only to have everyone else hush him.

'**And what does our father want in return of our **_**precious**_** immortality.' Zeus spat.**

'**You simply offer him the last of your divine powers so that he may free himself.'**

'**Oh Hades, what have I done too you?'**

'Lots of things! Stuck him with his crappy job, made an oath and broke it and generally blame him for everything.' Nico said harshly.

'Talk about grudges man…' Travis sight has he heard Nico rant.

**Zeus leaned forward and rested his head on Hades laughing.**

'That's a weird thing for Zeus to do.' Jason said.

'It looked like he was sobbing.' Piper mused

'**You laugh as if you had a choice. There is no choice.'**

'**I hope you have enough of them.'**

'**Pull him' Ares ordered deciding Zeus was becoming too defiant. **

**The magma beast pulled at the chains torturing Zeus by slowly tearing his body apart.**

**The scene now changed to Perseus's house. He was wearing his armour and his cloak now and he has his sword and the trident on his back. Perseus sheathed his sword but it got stuck in his cape, in an attempt to untangle it he pieced the piece of cloth.**

'That's a very Seaweed Brain thing to do.' Annabeth smirked as Percy just sighed and planted his palm on his face.

**Helious approached Perseus and gave him the wooden sword he had been sharpening as a good luck charm.**

'**You need it more than me.' Helious said smiling.**

**There was neighing in the back ground as a black Pegasi landed behind Perseus.**

'**Pegasus' Helious exclaimed**

'Blackjack! I even had him back in the day.' Percy thinking that he was Perseus was honestly quite entertaining as everyone began to snigger at the stupid comment made by him.

'**Go on.' Helious went up and patted the horse on the head. He recoiled in slight shock as **_**Blackjack**_** flapped his wings.**

'**He likes you.' Perseus whispered**

'And apparently you can talk to horses as well.' Annabeth said smiling deciding to just play along for the fun of it.

'**Me on the other hand,' Perseus mused as he mounted the horse.**

'**I love you,' Perseus said**

'**I know,'**

**Perseus tugged on the horses main and **_**Blackjack**_** galloped and took off.**

'**Hey boy keep it straight… make me look good.' Perseus told the horse.**

'Oh look , he is egotistical too.' Piper said thinking out loud.

_**Blackjack **_**and Perseus flew across the volcanic landscape until they reached the Greek camp. The soldiers began to form up for battle thinking that the flying horse was a chimera. Andromeda looked out of her tent as the soldiers were shouting and saw the flying animal.**

'**Hold your lines!' A solider shouted as they began to form up for combat.**

'**Hold your fire!' the queen shouted. 'I said hold your fire!'**

'What a coincidence, she's blonde.' Grover smirked.

'And she's their leader.' Rachel added and the look of understanding started to dawn on everyone's face.

'I change my mind about that old lady being Annabeth.' Connor said quickly.

'**Keep it straight.' Perseus said as he came in for a landing.**

'What a coincidence, Perseus talks you his horse just like you Percy.' Rachel said remembering how he had talked to Blackjack when he landed on his car.

**As he landed everyone began to cheer and raise their spears. Perseus dismounted clumsily from his horse as the soldiers began to form a circle around him.**

'**I used to be a lot better at this.' He mused**

'I can just imagine Percy like that after his mid life crisis.' Jason smirked. 'Of course by then only Annabeth will have to deal with him.'

**Blackjack smacked him with his wing after he said that.**

'Yup, just like Blackjack.' Percy noted.

'**All hail Perseus, killer of the Kraken.' A herald said as the soldiers began to kneel down.**

'I'm not even going to say how incorrect that tile is anymore.' Annabeth sighed.

'All hail the king baby!' Percy said with his arms wide open as everyone else began to laugh.

'**All Hail Perseus.' The soldiers chanted as they kneeled. A solider walked up to him, a general or a high ranking officer by the looks of him.**

'**Great Perseus,' Perseus placed a hand on the generals shoulder and stretched his back.**

'Classic Seaweed Brain move.' Annabeth said.

'**If it is action you're after you are a little late.' He said with a heavily accented voice.**

**Perseus shook his head as they walked. 'I'm just here to see Queen Andromeda.'**

'**This is a Battlefield, I am in command here.'**

'**Hmmm? Then I wish the speak to the queen.'**

'**Then the queen wished to speak to you.' Andromeda cut in.**

'**Your majesty,' Perseus said with a slight bow.**

'**Come on.'**

'She is a lot like someone I know.' Percy said 'I just can't put my finger on it.'

'Gods, you're so obtuse… or was that a joke?' Piper said. She couldn't tell if Percy was joking or serious anymore.

**They were now in the command tent, Andromeda washed her face before taking and sheathing her sword.**

'**You've obviously been in your own battles Perseus.' She said walking over to him by the board of the battlefield. 'I've been busy with mind.'**

'**Yeah you have.' Perseus replied pointing to the board.**

'Yup, you two are definitely similar. That kind of response could only have come from Percy.' Jason said.

**Andromeda grabbed a piece of a Percy's hand and laid it back onto the board as if to say **_**don't touch, you don't understand it and I am busy.**_

'**I won't keep you,' He replied.**

**Andromeda walked over and grabbed a scroll and returned to unravel it near the board.**

'**I have a son now.' Perseus said trying to make small talk.**

'**I know, I'd like to meet him.' She turned around again to get some more materials.**

'**My wife she-'**

'**I know, I'm sorry.'**

'What a coincidence, she's blonde.' Grover said.

'Her name starts with A.' Rachel said.

'She is supposed to be Perseus wife.' Travis added at which point everyone began to snigger.

Percy now had a brooding face; Annabeth swore he couldn't be that obtuse.

'She is the strategist for the army,' Annabeth said deciding that Perseus wasn't getting it.

'Holy Hera she is just like Annabeth!' Percy said finally figuring it out.

'Percy I hope you were slow because you were playing along with the joke.' Annabeth sighed sadly.

* * *

**Okay so that's another chapter. Things should get interesting when they meet Agenor. So for the next break what would you like them to talk about? It should be in two or three chapter's time. **


	6. Chapter V

**Alright, sorry for the long gap between this update but I've been busy this week with a personal project. So I hope you like this chapter.**

* * *

'Maybe, maybe not.' Percy replied. No one was sure whether Percy was joking around or really that slow, Annabeth guessed that maybe sometimes he really was that slow at piecing things together.

'Let's just get on with the movie, I want to see this Agenor.' Grover said.

'**Your majesty' a solider interrupted as he came into the command tent. 'For the sake of the men, we must resolve our differences by sun set.**

'**I've made it clear that we will continue to fight the chimera invaders.' Queen Andromeda replied. **

'How can they fight something they can't see?' Rachel asked.

'They could be able to see through the mist like you.' Connor replied.

'Or they could see the chimeras as something else they would fight.' Travis suggested.

'But they just called them chimeras so they know what the Hades they are.' Connor said

'No they-'

'Or this is just a incorrect movie and you should cut the pointless arguments.' Annabeth said, she couldn't believe the Stolls had managed to get into an argument about something so trivial.

**Perseus exited the main tent while the Queen the solider were talking and entered the infirmary.**

'**Today in the field we lost three hundred men at the cost of four chimeras. We have offended the gods, we need to pray.' A wounded soldier said.**

'Monsters raining down on you is a pretty good indication that you pissed of a god.' Grover said remembering his dash with Annabeth and Thalia back to camp back in the day.

'**You pray to Ares perhaps?' Perseus cut in.**

'**As soldiers always have.' The wounded man responded.**

'**Sorry to tell you but Ares is your enemy now.' Perseus said bluntly.**

'Wait, how does he know that? I never remembered Poseidon telling him about Ares and Hades being traitors.' Leo said puzzled.

'It's called 'Percy-sense'.' Percy replied with a smirk

'That has to be the dumbest thing you have said all night and maybe in the whole time I've know you.' Annabeth said while everyone laughed, highly amused at Percy's interesting statement. 'Besides Poseidon did tell him, Leo over there just wasn't paying attention.'

'**I would make peace with him.' The solider replied.**

'Yeah because that always works out.' Frank said sarcastically.

'Don't think Ares would accept any kinda of olive branches at all.' Annabeth sighed.

'Peace is for the weak!' Clarisse said amused at the soldier's statement.

'Like father like son.' Percy sighed.

'You mean daughter.' Grover corrected.

'Could've fooled me!' Leo shouted.

At that point no one was sure what happened exactly, Clarisse lunged from her bean bag and held Leo by the neck with a vice grip. Hazel and Rachel panicked; Frank was just shocked by his Greek half-sisters immediate violent reaction. Percy and Annabeth tried to pry Clarisse off of Leo, the Stolls continued to laugh at Leo being choked and Piper and Katie were thinking up a planned.

'Stoooop!' Grover bleated has he tried to get between the two.

Annabeth and Percy were trying with to no avail to get Clarisse to sit down. Eventually Piper managed to charmtalk her in releasing Leo and returning to her seat.

'Valdez, one more time and I will kill you' after Clarisse had let go Leo was still rasping and coughing from the choke hold he was in.

'Have you learnt your lesson yet Leo?' Annabeth sighed as everyone settled back down. Leo once again decided to lay low for awhile.

'**You'd make Peace with the god of war?' Perseus retorted sarcastically.**

'**Perseus, what's your strategy? Andromeda asked from behind.**

'Suddenly she isn't like Annabeth anymore.' Grover said chuckling slightly.

'Woah! Wise Girl is asking me for the plan for once.' Percy smirked.

'If you haven't realized the characters in the movie aren't us.' Annabeth sighed.

'Come on Wise Girl, you gotta admit they got us pinned pretty well… somewhat.' Percy said trying to force his point.

'A little too well if you ask me.' Annabeth replied.

'**There is a way we can end this, and I can go home.´ Perseus replied.**

**The scene changed to a man being shoved against a wall with the clanking of shackles in the background.**

'**What is this for?' a man in the background asked.**

'**It's to cut the oars for my trireme. I need a hundred and 170 oars in three rows' the man against the wall replied.**

**A hand began to lay down small woodworking tools onto a workbench.**

'A little small for a trireme don't you think?' Travis said.

'**This looks like a pick.' The man now obviously the interrogator said while holding up a small rod of metal.**

'**It is however the runder for my flagship.' The man against the wall replied.**

'He is a few oars short of a boat.' Percy mused.

'**Ah! Your majesty!' The insane man greeted as Andromeda and Perseus entered the cell. 'Ah! So good to see you.'**

'**This is Agenor,' the Queen stated. 'He is a liar and a thief.'**

'He's insane that's what he is!' Grover said.

'How nice of you to notice.' Frank said sarcastically.

'He reminds me of an insane Leo.' Percy mused.

'He's a son of Poseidon so you're apparently insane Seaweed Brain.' Annabeth said cracking a smile 'That explains everything that has happened to me since we met.'

'Ouch, talk about harsh.' Grover said as everyone else began to get their own idea of the new character.

'He's a liar and a thief so he must be a Stoll.' Katie said with resentment.

'Hey! We're not insane.' They both shouted in unison '… yet!'

'**I know it can't work out between us, but please do try and get over it.' Agenor said half-naked with his eyes closed swaying against the wall.**

'In-freaking-sane.' Piper said recoiling slightly from the weirdness of the scene on the screen.

'That reminded me of something I said to… Nothing.' Rachel stopped mid sentence.

'What?' a whole lot of voices said in unison.

'Is it about… oh.' Percy for once had managed to piece together the story first.

'What is it Percy?' Grover asked.

'You remember the time at Olympus with me getting you know what. So yeah…' Percy really didn't want to talk about it.

'Ohhhh, right…' Grover realised that it was about Rachel dumping him without it actually starting.

'What? What is it?' Annabeth was getting more irritated by the moment. She never liked to be kept out of the loop of things.

'It's nothing' Rachel and Percy both said at the same time. 'Let's just continue with the show.' Percy finished.

'**Have you ever had a woman love you so much?' Agenor started again 'That she loves you like a pet rabbit?'**

'Yup, he doesn't have both his oars in the water.' Percy said, partly because the thing with the rabbit was really weird and that he wanted to change the subject from him and Rachel

'Enough with the boat references.' Jason sighed.

'Okay, then… three fries short of a happy meal?' Percy replied.

'Yeah… that's what you are right now Percy.' Frank said tired of people repeating that Agenor was insane.

'**he wanted my hand in marriage, and when I refused he ran away with the crown jewels.' Andromeda explained while Perseus looked at Agenor in disbelief. **

'Such a repair boy thing to do.' Piper said while nudging Leo.

'And he is just as nuts as you Leo.' Jason smirked.

'He's aqua man and I'm the human torch.' Leo said not wanting to be labelled insane. 'I don't like his style, getting locked up half-naked, but I like his guts asking a smoking hot girl like that.'

Everyone just shook their heads after hearing Leo's comments and returned to the show.

'**I think it's my extraordinary eyes.' Agenor said winking.**

'**You know his father?' Andromeda asked.**

'**Yeah,' Perseus said walking up to the wall next to Agenor. 'Agenor here is the son of the great god Poseidon.'**

'**You new boyfriend is clearly insane.' Agenor said laughing. **

'What's new?' Grover said looking towards Percy and Annabeth.

'**I'll let you in a secret Agenor, I'm a son of Zeus.' The look of shock crept on to Agenors face. 'Half-god and abandoned just like you.'**

**Agenor trashed around and managed to shove his interrogator away before returning to the conversation with Perseus.**

'**My father sent you. I have nothing to do with you.' Agenor said obvious resenting Poseidon.**

'**Your fathers dead.' Perseus said bluntly.**

'Way to go Percy,' Piper said lased heavily with sarcasm 'You handle giving sensitive news like a real diplomat.'

'Hey I'm not Perseus!' Percy said in defence.

'You seemed to think differently a few minutes ago.' Nico said having been observing everything quietly.

'Fine, you win but not all of us can charmspeak Piper.' Percy replied.

'**Gods don't die.' Agenor replied ironically looking at Perseus like an insane person.**

'**They do now.' Perseus said bluntly again.**

'**Good,' Agenor continued unphased. 'Do me a favour?'**

'**Anything.' **

'**Go to hell.'**

'I like this Agenor now, even if he is insane.' Connor said laughing along with the rest of the guys.

'I wanna use that on someone later.' Percy said with a grin.

'You really find that funny?' Piper said sadly 'I've heard that a million times down in Hollywood.'

'Well Piper not all of us have a movie star dad or a dull sense of humour,' Leo said laughing loudly.

'More like not all of us have a really crude sense humour 'Annabeth said under her breath.

'Even Katie-Kat finds it funny.' Travis said while Katie looks like she was trying to cover a snigger.

'Shut your mouth.' Katie replied punching Travis in the ribs.

'**That's exactly what I'm doing.' Perseus replied.**

'See now the current Perseus can't even make comebacks even remotely close to that.' Annabeth said while Percy was having a victory laugh about something he didn't do.

'**I just need information.' Perseus asked Agenor as he went to another corner and squatted down. 'Your father told me that you could help me get to the fallen one.'**

**After a silence Perseus continued. 'You long for the ocean don't you Agenor? It's like a thirst you cannot quench.'**

**Agenor finally got up and walked to Queen Andromeda. The guards started to move thinking that he wanted to attack her but he held up hand and signalled to stop them.**

'**I want a royal pardon.' Agenor said.**

'**Granted.' The Queen replied. **

**Agenor began to whimper in the delight. 'I want my body weight in gold.' **

'What in Hades?' Annabeth said.

'**Granted.' Andromeda replied calmly.**

'Annabeth, you've finally lost it.' Percy said smirking.

**Agenor whimpered again and looked towards the ceiling. 'Lemme see what else I've dreamt of while I laid here.'**

'**Don't push it' Perseus said walking up from behind Agenor.**

'**I'm going to need a boat, your fastest boat. The fallen one lives fair across the ocean.' Agenor requested again.**

'**Where?' Perseus asked.**

'**Put me on the deck of the boat an I'll show you.' Agenor replied.**

'**Your ship awaits.' Andromeda said.**

'**Fetch my luck cape.' Agenor said smiling.**

**The scene changed to the docks. Agenor was being marched down to the boat in chains by an escort of four soldiers while he was babbling about his lucky cape.**

'At least he is wearing clothes now.' Piper said.

'**I sent word to every regiment in the region that is still intact to gather here at the Tyrine post.' Andromeda said. **

'The Greeks never used regiment as a term for their military formations, not even translated into modern terms.' Annabeth said correcting the facts again.

'Sure…' Frank said while everyone else just looked at her funny.

'**If I'm not there in two days, then you can pray.' Andromeda finished.**

'Wow Annabeth, you are a bad ass in this one.' Katie commented.

'**I won't leave Greece without a Queen.' Perseus said while fiddling with a strap on Andromeda's armour.**

'Well Greece was made up of City states so there was no Queen or Greece, and she is a actually the Queen of Ethiopia. Then again the only time Greece was unified was under Alexander the Greats rule followed by the Romans, then after that I think there was a time of fragmentation before the Hellenic Republic was set up-.'

'Okay we get it Annabeth, this movie is not correct at all.' Percy said. 'Now let's continue watching Wise Girl.

'This is getting very romantic now.' Katie said noticing that Perseus and Andromeda were staring each other in the eye.

'**Are you giving me orders now?' Andromeda said. **

'That's a thing Annabeth would say alright.' Grover said.

'Katie, you watch too many chick flicks and romantic shows.' Piper said.

'Yeah… that's the pot calling the kettle black.' Katie retorted.

**The ship had set sail. it looked to be about the side of a galley, the smallest ship in the Greek navy. And apparently Agenor was still chained up and tied to the mast. **

'Reminds me of the time we had the sirens.' Percy said as he nudged Annabeth slightly.

'**Unchain me' Angenor said and two of the sailors moved and loosened his restrains.**

'Yeah, except I cut my way through the ropes and jumped overboard. You weren't smart enough to disarm me.' Annabeth said with a hint of disappointment and gratefulness in her voice.

'**I thought you would show me where the fallen one is.' Perseus asked as Agenor walked up to the bow with him.**

**Agenor nodded his head when Andromeda cut in. 'Who is the fallen one?'**

'**Oh, ah… A god,' Agenor said casually.**

'Wait… fallen one? Could they be talking about dad?' Leo asked.

'Hephaestus fell to Lemnos after Hera threw him off. It makes sense since Lemnos is far to the northeast of Athens and smack in the middle of the Aegean Sea. So they would need a fast ship to get there in time.' Annabeth concluded.

'Aegean Sea?' Percy asked.

'Urm… It's the old sea of monsters.' Annabeth said surprised that Percy didn't know that. To her it was common knowledge.

'Right… I thought it was called the _Mare Nostrum_' Percy said

'That is the Roman name for the Mediterranean; Aegean Sea is a small part of it between Greece and Asia Minor.' Annabeth said spewing facts.

'**Hephaestus.' Agenor finshed.**

'**And who is Hephaestus?' Andromeda asked.**

'How do you not know who my dad is?' Leo said.

'**Hephaestus was the god that made Poseidon's Trident, Hades's pitchfork and Zeus's Thunderbolt.' Perseus replied.**

'Wrong again, Telekhine or by some accounts the Cyclopes made the Trident, Hades well… doesn't have a pitchfork and the lightning bolt as it is properly know was made by Cyclopes. Hephaestus only assisted and guided them' Annabeth said.

'**Put those together and you form the Spear of Trium,' Perseus said.**

'What in Hades is that?' Travis said.

'Wait… why do we always use Hades as a substitute for hell?' Connor asked.

'Well it's because- not now, let's just get back to the point.' Annabeth said.

'To correct Connors statement, what the bloody hell is the Spear of Trium suppose to be?' Leo said.

Everyone turned their eyes unto Annabeth for answers. 'I don't know what that is, it never appears in any History text at all.'

'That's because it doesn't exist. Didn't any of you watch the movie before this?' Grover said.

'No, most of us don't have time to watch crappy almost B-grade movies because the gods are trying to get us killed.' Piper responded.

'So Grover, what exactly is this Spear of Trium.' Percy asked.

'It's like an ancient Greek super weapon if it ever existed.' Grover said putting it simply.

'So it's like what Jason said, a mega stick?' Percy asked.

'Yeah, something like that.' Grover said

'This is so screwed up.' Jason said.

'Glad of you too notice Jason.' Frank replied sarcastically.

'**The weapons the gods used to defeat Kronos.' Perseus finished.**

'What in the gods name is wrong with these mortals' Katie sighed.

'I feel insulted now…' Percy said. 'Party because the first time he was killed by the gods combined efforts and the second time he kinda committed suicide. Now they're telling everyone that some bullshit mega stick killed Kronos?'

'Let's not talk about Luke right now…' Annabeth mumbled, Percy realized he had struck a never and tactfully decided not to talk about the subject anymore. Although he decided that he would need to confront her eventually about it eventually.

'**But Hephaestus lives on the island of Cayon.' Agenor added.**

'Where the hell is that?' Leo said. 'Now they're just screwing around with my dad'

'I believe Cayon is an island in Alaska. I remember reading about it when we were up there to find death.' Frank said.

'Don't you just love how this show is getting more and more screwed up as the plotline progresses?' Jason sighed.

'**Which is why he was never found, because it doesn't exist.' Perseus said as him and Andromeda walked off thinking Agenor had bluffed them.**

'I really don't know what to say about this anymore. 'Leo sighed as he slumped back in to his bean bag and grabbed a churro to munch in defeat.

'**It does exist and I can take you there.' Agenor responded**

'**Unchain me and give me the trident.' Agenor said.**

'**If you unchain him he'll jump of this boat and you'll never see him again.' Andromeda cut in.**

'I'm sure Seaweed Brain had done that before.' Annabeth mused as she remembered the he adventures with Percy.

'**Hephaestus can help you save your father.' Agenor said trying to persuade Perseus.**

'Well at least dad is still useful.' Leo said slightly angry that his dad was probably some crippled crackpot in the movie.

**Perseus stood in silence before proceeding to unshackle Agenor while Andromeda looked on like Perseus was a nutter. **

'Well Percy, in the end you let a insane nut bag go and now your about to give him Poseidons trident.' Annabeth sighed.

'Don't you just hate this goddamn show now?' Percy with an I'm-screwed smile on his face. Percy sincerely regretted thinking of this in the first place. Now they were going to have to sit through the whole thing. Another gruelling one hour of it.

* * *

**Alright so that's another chapter down. We've reached the one third milestone in the story with only about an hour left in the show so you can expect about 20 chapters out of this. Also the break will be coming up in the next chapter so I have decided after making fun of Star Wars that I am going to make it a little more serious for the next one. Should Percy, Rachel and Annabeth sit down and talk about the love triangle that went on back in the day or should Percy and Annabeth talk about Luke. I am also up to write about other controversial things that are still hanging like Leo, Frank and Hazel's love triangle or Jason, Piper and Reyna's love triangle. So leave you suggestion of I'll most likely go with the death of Luke for my next break topic if there is no input since its been bugging me the most that after the last Olympian Annabeth never really talked about it. **


	7. Chapter VI

**Alright so I had only one suggestion on what to do for the break. Since it is about the whole Jason, Piper, Reyna love triangle I am not going to do it immediately since it has to come up naturally through the course of the story. But it will be what the next break is about in a few chapters time.**

* * *

'You know what? Let's just all take a short ten minute break.' Grover said trying to break all the negativity.

'We don't need a break.' The Stolls both said defiantly.

'Look, Leo almost got killed… Twice and everyone is groaning about the movie and how it screwed up everything. So let's just take a short break and calm down.' Jason said trying to organize everyone.

'Yeah sure, I want to sooth my neck muscles after He-man over there almost crushed them.' Leo said rubbing his neck.

Before Clarisse could react to being called He-man Piper stepped in. 'Okay guys, let's just all go outside and cool off before anyone dies, Jason you can come with me.'

'Okay?' Jason responded questioningly. It honestly took awhile for Jason to realize but Piper's only possible flaw was that she was manipulative. He knew that she would use this chance to speak to Jason about her own agenda.

Everyone started to go about their own separate things. Leo went with the Stolls to go hide out from Clarisse's wrath. Piper and Jason went out to have a conversation. Frank and Hazel went outside to explore the camp some more while the remaining people just relaxed in Hermes cabin with nothing to do.

'Hey Percy, I need to talk to you.' Annabeth said.

'Sure?' Percy suspected something bad was going to happen.

They both stepped outside into the cool night air. Although it was the height of summer the natural summer breeze still felt better than the Stolls black market modified air-con. After all the shouting and the blaring noise of the movie indoors the crickets outside seemed calming.

They both strolled down to the lake and sat down on the slope. They could hear all the other campers from the cabin-courtyard talking and playing games.

'Percy… why did you have to bring up Luke?' Annabeth's voice was hard to read but her expression was solemn.

'Well I see the night has become a lot more serious than before.' Percy said trying to be evasive.

'Well the Stolls were talking all kinds of bullshit about star wars earlier, and now we are talking about Luke.' Annabeth responded with slight sarcasm.

'I don't know why you're so touchy about the subject.' Percy said being obtuse as ever.

'He was my best friend, he betrayed us and then he killed himself to save us.' Annabeth said her voice quavering slightly.

'Yeah but it's been two years. Everyone knows he died a hero.' Percy replied. To him it was quite simple.

'You don't get it, He was my best friend and I did like him.' Annabeth was slightly hurt about Percy's bluntness.

'I thought I was your best friend?' Percy said trying to lighten the mood. He knew that if they really went in-depth about the topic he would be in no mood to watch a movie.

'No, Grover is. I was just your smart friend.' Annabeth said with a sigh.

'Grover is awesome but he is busy with his own agenda having to take over the council of cloven elders. You've been with me for every quest.' Percy replied.

Annabeth thought for awhile, she honestly wished that earlier on she could have been there for Luke on his quest. She knew she wasn't being wise to keep dwelling on the past. She also knew that dating Percy wasn't wise but she did it anyway because of her love. She guessed that she still dwelled on Luke because of their unfinished friendship.

'I wish I was there for Luke.' Annabeth finally said after a pause.

'Why? I'm starting to think that I still came in second place after all this time.' Percy said, now he was felling down as well.

'Percy it's not like that. I owed him that much.' Annabeth said quietly.

'You don't owe him anything.' Percy said.

'I do, he is the reason why I made it to camp and I nearly got him killed by a Cyclopes.' Annabeth started to fell remorseful and she could feel her eyes welling up. She stopped looking a Percy and turned to look into her lap.

'The way I see it he betrayed you, kidnapped you and made you hold up the sky, killed your friends, almost destroyed your home and tried to get you to go back on your values. Your debt to him is invalid.' Percy said, he wondered why he was being this blunt. Did he still have unsolved issues with Luke as well?

'Percy, you of all people, how could you be so uncaring about Luke.' Percy had tried to save Luke in the past, she wonder what had changed his opinion now. Was it the two years?

'I honestly though he was awesome. He was a mentor to me. Even last year when we were fighting that golden guy on the Argo II I thought of his advice. But it's just that after thinking about it I find it hard to forgive him as much as I like him.' Percy also felt conflicted. One part of him respected Luke for his final act and his friendly attitude the first time he met him. Another part hated him for all the things he did.

'Then you would understand.' Annabeth was now looking out on to the lake, on the other bank there were some campers chatting as they dipped their legs into the cool water. This summer was the best yet, nothing bad had happened. Yet she still felt sad sometimes we she was alone thinking about the past.

'You know what I think, the root of all this is you.' Percy said

'What?' Annabeth said her head now snapping back towards him. She now felt hurt.

'How can you say something like that Percy?' Annabeth felt like sobbing or cry but she knew it was pointless.

'Okay… I didn't mean it like that!' Percy said alarmed at how the message had got across.

'Well then what do you mean?' Annabeth really wondered how Percy could mean anything else after saying something so harsh.

'I remembered the quest to find the lightning bolt, when Luke hugged you you started to hyperventilate.' Percy said deciding to explain it in more detail.

'I didn't not.' Annabeth said blushing slightly.

'That is exactly what you said.' Percy said feeling nostalgic, although it was a weird 'I remember the times we almost died' nostalgia.

'Fine… so what's your point? That I had a crush on Luke?' Annabeth replied. she no longer felt down and out. Now she felt that Percy was feeling insecure of something stupid.

'I am still half and half with him because you liked him.' Percy just said it on impulse; he had no idea where it came from.

'Percy, I did choose you after all.' Annabeth was also confused; did Percy really have this pent up inside him for seven years?'

'You're kinda right, but still you shouldn't feel said about Luke, he did what was necessary and what was right.' Maybe just saying that made Percy fell better about Luke.

'I guess, but it would be like if you ever lost Grover. You'd feel crushed.' Annabeth said making a counter argument.

'You have a point but between you and Luke, your relationship is a lot more complicated than that.' Percy replied.

'I never knew you could be so observant Percy.' Annabeth said with a slightly pained smile.

Before Percy could reply they heard the footsteps of someone approaching. They both turned to see Hazel looking slightly shocked walking towards them with a worried look on her face.

'Percy, sorry to interrupt your time with Annabeth but we have a problem.' Hazel said slightly nervous, she really didn't want to tell anyone about what she saw but she felt like she had too.

'What kind of monster is attacking the camp now?' Percy came to a conclusion too fast. He forgot to ask himself why someone who had fought a giant be nervous about some petty monsters.

'It's not that… Jason and Piper are arguing.' Hazel replied meekly.

'So? Couples argue all the time.' Annabeth said.

'Yeah but… Annabeth are you okay? Your eyes are slightly red.' Hazel noticed.

'It's nothing.' Annabeth said wiping away the moisture from her eyes.

'Hazel why does this matter to us, everyone in this camp is away arguing about everything under the sun most of the time.' Annabeth said.

'It's not that, during their 'conversation' Jason was starting to get really angry. Sparks were flying out of him and it was unnaturally windy.' Hazel said.

'So he lost his temper? That's not like him; he is always by the book with everything.' Percy cut in.

'Yeah, that's the problem.' Hazel said wondering why Percy had restated the obvious. 'There probably back at Hermes cabin right now.'

The three of them started to head back to Hermes cabin to stop Jason from raging out of control.

'Look Annabeth, Luke is the past.' Percy said as they were walking, they had already fallen behind Hazel since she was slightly flustered about the situation and walking quickly. 'He's a good guy that did the right thing after all. Even if the topic comes up again let's just remember him as a Hero. For now we have our whole lives ahead of us.'

'Wow Seaweed Brain, you finally said something really inspiring.' Annabeth said already felling better.

'Thanks, now I'll go talk to Jason.' Percy said.

'Are you sure that's a good idea? You're one of the most emotionally obtuse people when it comes to girls.' Annabeth said chuckling slightly.

'Well it's better to come from me than a girl or people like the Stolls or Leo.' Percy replied.

'What about Grover? Or Frank? Their mentally stable.' Annabeth retorted.

'Grover is dating a flower and Frank doesn't have experience with that kinda girl.' Percy said as they neared their cabin.

'Wait? That kind of girl? What exactly are you trying to say Jackson.' Annabeth now felt slightly offended.

'Urm… no offence but you, Katie, Piper and Khoine all share similarities.' Percy realized that his earlier statement had came out very badly.

'I'm not even going to ask. You just go make sure Jason is alright.' Annabeth finished as they opened the cabin door.

* * *

**I hope that was good and more meaningful than the Stolls bullshiting about Star Wars. So our next break will be about the whole Jason, Piper, and Reyna love triangle since I already set the stage for it. And I am proud to say that I have finally found a possible flaw with Piper, looking around the books I realize she can be quite manipulative so it seems to me like that's her fatal flaw since it can get you killed. Also I guessed Jason's flaw is that he is by the book and a real sticker for the rules. Trust me, that can easily get you killed as well. **

**Also I just have a general question to ask. How did all those Chaos stories come about? To me they don't even have much of a link to the series and they seem kind of extreme and a little meaningless since there are about six dozen of them around. **

**Post-Script. The next chapter will be about the movie so you'll just have to wait a few more chapters for the love triangle.**


	8. Chapter VII

**Alright thanks for all the reviews for the previous chapter. After I uploaded it I began to think it was a bit too serious but I am glad to see you guys liked it.**

* * *

'Hey Jason, are you okay?' Percy asked as he sat down next to Jason. Everyone had gathered back in Hermes cabin and they were about to start to movie again.

'I'm fine…' Jason responded normally. If Jason was angry he was really good at hiding it.

'Good to see Leo managed to survive the break.' Jason said smiling. Percy knew the smile was forced; he had tried to force a smile millions of times. But the difference was that Jason really knew how to control his emotions.

'Yeah… Jason, your fine right?' Percy asked. He decided to let Jason talk on his own accord instead of trying to force the topic.

'Yeah, let's just get on with the movie.' Jason said evasively.

**Agenor turned around to face Perseus with his palm held out, waiting to be given the trident. Perseus pulled a stick over his back, it looked like a midget spear that would have been great for a five year old.**

'That isn't a trident…' Percy said.

'Any divine object can change shape Percy… even outside this movie.' Annabeth said dully.

'Right… I forgot about Hermes's caduceus.' Percy said correcting himself.

'**Don't let our family down.' Perseus said as Agenor exhaled nervously. **

**Perseus looked Agenor in the eye and laid the midget spear** **in his hands. The stick sprung apart becoming a full size trident glowing red hot at the handles. Agenor walked up to the helm of the boat and slammed the trident on to the floor releasing a burst of energy. The boat began to turn as Agenor concentrated his energy on the trident. **

'I need to make me one of those.' Leo said.

'You're just a few thousand years late, your dad already made it.' Piper said dryly, she really wasn't in the mood anymore.

'**Never doubted you for a moment Agenor.' Perseus said.**

**They continued to sail through as mist and the scene changed from the boat to Tatarus. Zeus was being dragged by Ares along a stone path with Hades in the front. Ares shoved Zeus down on to a slap of rock before stepping back.**

'**Great Kronos, Father, we have delivered Zeus, your son, as you ordered.' Hades said while standing in front of Zeus. **

'Is it me or is he treating Kronos like an idiot?' Hazel asked.

'Yeah… he is stating a lot of obvious things.' Katie mused.

**There was a low rumbling from the floating prism that was the mortal's version of Tatarus. **

'It sounds like a cross between a burp and a fart.' Leo said.

'Ewww…' Katie responded.

'Are those the only kind of things you think about?' Rachel asked disgusted as well.

**The scene changed back to the misty ocean. The galley was cutting through the mist and fast approaching a mountainous island.**

'**The island of Cayon.' Agenor said.**

'Still have no idea where that is.' Leo said.

'Frank already said that it's in Alaska…' Annabeth said.

'Right…' Leo replied dryly.

**The boat docked in a small bay and Perseus's party had advanced inland into the woods. There were large clearings where the trees looked like they had been bashed aside.**

'Giants?' Percy asked, somewhat rhetorically.

'Yeah… definitely.' Annabeth responded her eyes glued to the screen, keen for some action.

'**What is it?' Andromeda asked regarding all the fallen trees.**

'**I dunno.' Perseus responded. 'Whoever did this doesn't want us here.'**

'**We have no choice. The fallen god has to live as close to the heavens as possible. Streams run down through here, high ground is that way.' Agenor said pointing further into the half destroyed forest. **

'What did he say about my dad?' Leo asked.

'I have no idea.' Hazel responded. She had decided to lay belly down on the floor with her legs up instead of sitting on her bean bag.

**Perseus advanced cautiously, there were branches and pieces wood placed awkwardly everywhere in the trees that were still standing. He had a strong suspicion that there were booby traps laid everywhere. **

**The rear most soldier tripped a rope and was caught and flung into the air by a trap. Everyone else turned around in alarm. Ropes sprung out of the ground everywhere as if to trigger some sort of chain reaction. Andromeda drew an arrow from her quiver ready to attack.**

'My dad was always fond of trap mechanisms.' Leo said affectionately while everyone just stared at him like he was a psychopath.

'**Can't see nothing.' A soldier said.**

'**We should pray to the god of war.' A second soldier said.**

'Yah, because that will definitely help.' Frank said sarcastically.

'**Warriors, no matter what are about we face, you do not pray to Ares. If not he'll find us and kill us all.' Perseus said with a look of determination on his face. **

'**Close in, and stay alert.' Andromeda said as their party advanced in a wedge formation.**

'**Trip wire.' Andromeda said as the moved into a small clearing of stumps and debris. **

'**Agenor!' Andromeda shouted as he continued ahead of the group.**

'**Yeah, Yeah. Sorry.' A said shrugging the warning off before he hit the wire. **

**Agenor almost fell over as the wire drew back to release the trap but he clung on to a fallen tree in front of him preventing the mechanism from fully activating. **

'Always listen to Annabeth, Leo.' Percy said.

'**The most important thing… is to do nothing.' Perseus said.**

'That is a very Seaweed Brain thing to say.' Annabeth chuckled.

**Agenor had an irritated look on his face as he responded. 'Nothing, I can do well.'**

**Just that moment all Hades broke loose. Dirt and wood was flung out of the ground as a ball of wood was thrown up into the air by a rope. Tree trunks branch stubs sprang around Agenor forming a makeshift cage.**

'So much for doing nothing.' Percy sighed.

'**I told you to do nothing!' Perseus shouted as he drew his sword to hack through the cage.**

'**I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING.' Agenor screamed from his cage.**

'Sure you didn't Leo.' Annabeth sighed.

'Wait… Since when did I become Agenor?' Leo asked.

'Since he became the eccentric one in the group.' Travis noted.

'I'm not eccentric.' Leo said defensively.

'Maybe not all the time… but sometimes you definitely come off as insane and or quirky.' Piper commented. Her tone was off but no one asked why.

'Whatever…' Leo said dismissively.

'**NO, NO, NO, NO, NO!' Agenor shouted as his cage was lifted into the air by the counter weight.**

'Yup, he definitely acts like Leo.' Hazel said as she turned her head from the ground to look upwards at him.

'**Cut the counter weighs.' Andromeda said immediately. One of the Soldiers drew his sword and move quickly towards the mash of wood and earth that was the counter weight.**

'**Don't cut the counter weight!' Agenor screamed from his floating cage stopping the soldiers arm in mid swing. **

'What? Why?' Katie asked look towards Leo and Annabeth.

'Don't ask me, I think he's retarded.' Leo said referring to Agenor

'Then you would be calling yourself retarded.' Annabeth sighed. 'Besides we can't see the full trap mechanism so there is no way of knowing. '

'**He's right, the fall would kill him.' Perseus said.**

'Annabeth…' Conner sighed. 'How could you be outsmarted by Percy?'

'No I'm not.' Annabeth said with a devious smile.

'No you definitely were out…' Leo said stopping in midsentence. 'How could you, Annabeth.' Leo said feeling offended.

'Finally caught on eh?' Katie smiled.

'So then Leo outsmarted her?' Percy replied as everyone in the room groaned.

'Percy, Annabeth indirectly said that she would let Leo get killed.' Piper said finally cracking a smile.

'Wow… that is harsh.' Grover said, shaking his head at Annabeth.

'It's just a joke.' Annabeth groaned.

**Perseus had a flicker in his eyes as he heard trees being felled in the background. Agenor tensed as he looked from his cage out into the woods where the sound came from. Now there was almost human shouting coming from the distance.**

**Agenor seemed to have seen what was coming and went into a panic. 'CUT THE COUNTER WEIGHT!' **

'I am insane.' Leo mumbled to himself as everyone laughed at the screen.

**Perseus drew his sword and walked forward to cut Agenor down.**

'**Agenor!' Perseus shouted as Agenor's Cage suddenly went loose and slid down a zip line in the canopy. **

**Andromeda looked stunned as Perseus charged forward to rescue Agenor who was still shouting in the background to cut the counter weight. **

'**Agenor!' Perseus shouted as he charged forward following the ropes in the canopy.**

'Holy Hera, only something as crappy as that could have happened to Leo.' Jason said as everyone laughed.

**Perseus slowed down after he realized that he couldn't catch up with the runaway cage while still calling out for Agenor. Perseus her a tree trunk crack and instinctively duck. Not a moment later a stump flew right over his head.**

'Giant attack!' Leo shouted.

'Gods…' Piper sighed at Leo childishness.

**Perseus's breath became shallower as he turned around to look at the projectile. He rose to full height and turned back around to face the oncoming monster. Perseus could see the silhouette of a six meter tall giant looming towards him. **

'The only giants we know that are that tall are the god banes and Briares.' Percy said.

'Wait so you're going to fight a hundred-handed one?' Nico said asking another irritating rhetorical question.

**The monster grunted as it blinked its single eye. **

'Wait so it's a Cyclopes?' Percy said.

'That is ridiculously tall for one.' Travis commented.

'This show is so screwed up.' Conner said.

'We get it!' Clarisse said irritated, so far she had just enjoyed the movie in silence but the Stolls were starting to get on her nerves.

'**You have gotta be kidding me.' Perseus mused quietly to himself. **

'**Stay down!' Perseus yelled as he ran back to his lines narrowly dodging a log that was lobbed at him. **

'**What is it?' Andromeda whispered from cover. **

'**Big! I'm gonna slow it down.' Perseus grunted as he quickly ran off again.**

'Can't you think of anything smarter to say Percy?' Annabeth sighed.

'**Grraahh!' the Cyclopes yelled as he approached them at full height.**

'What in Hades? That think is as tall as a tree.' Conner said.

'Yeah, no way that is 20ft, more like 40 or somewhere around there.' Travis said.

'What have they been feeding Tyson…?' Percy said trailing off.

**Everyone held their break as the Cyclopes passed by mumbling something incomprehensible and smashing nearby trees with his cudgel.**

'**Now!' Andromeda shouted seizing the moment as the Cyclopes passed them.**

'**Archers!' Soldier called as he drew his sword giving the signal to fire. **

**Andromeda released her arrow almost instantly at the Cyclopes.**

'I like this Annabeth better.' Percy said absentmindedly earning him a nudge in the ribs from her.

'She doesn't have gray eyes.' Nico pointed out. Percy felt slightly annoyed but he just chose to keep watching.

'**Agoras! Gather support.' Andromeda ordered as the soldier who shouted one more person to follow him in pursuit of the Cyclopes.**

**As they continued to fire at the Cyclopes a large foot landed down in the middle of their ground. **

'Of course there're two giants…' Piper said dryly. In almost all the action movies she had seen this almost always happened.

**Everyone turned around in alarm as the second Cyclopes seemed to bend down to talk to them in gibberish. A solider released an arrow at the Cyclopes but it only seemed to irritate it like a prick of a needle. They Cyclopes drew its make shift weapon angrily and swiped at the closest soldier knocking him into a tree.**

'That has gotta hurt.' Leo commented.

Frank turned over to look at Leo with a dull expression. 'Really? What gave that away? The tree?'

'**No!' Andromeda yelled as the rest of the group launched another volley of arrows.**

**The Cyclopes brandished his hammer angrily before swinging down smashing a whole boulder raining rocks on the party.**

'Is that a hammer?' Leo asked.

'Yeah looks like it.' Jason replied.

'Then aren't those like… servants or helpers of my dad or something?' Leo said earning him just shrugs from everyone else who was actually paying attention to him.

**The scene changed to Perseus running through the woods being chased by the other Cyclopes, it appeared that he had managed to draw its attention. The Cyclopes chased angrily after him smashing every in his path.**

'Reminds me of the time we were fighting Hyperion at Central Park.' Percy said reminiscing oddly about one of his near death experiences.

'Yeah… except this guy isn't freaking gold and radiating heat…' Grover replied wondering how Percy had made that connection.

'Yeah but he is also smashing down all the trees.' Percy replied weakly.

**The scene changed back to Andromeda and another female soldier; they were both hiding in a ditch covered by roots from the second Cyclopes. The female soldier took out her pendant and began to pray.**

'Idiot! Don't pray to that biker Jackass.' Percy shouted.

'Hey! My dad is awesome, Jackson.' Clarisse yelled back.

'Yeah? Well he got so awesome that he helped Kronos.' Percy retorted.

**Andromeda noticed the pray and quickly covered the girls mouth, both to shut her up and to prevent her from praying. Andromeda got up to check for the Cyclopes after a long silence.**

'**Is it gone?' the female soldier said right before the Cyclopes smashed its head through the roots into the ditch.**

'That always happens in this kind of movie.' Piper commented.

**The Cyclopes poked its head in taking a long whiff of the air.**

'That is disgusting.' Katie and Hazel said at the same time, they didn't like to have monsters sniffing at them.

'Did he forget to shave?' Grover pointed out. The Cyclopes had a beard but it looked like really long stubbles than a Gandalf kind of beard.

'Says the guy with the goatee.' Annabeth commented.

**They both backed up against the trench, shaking in fear as the Cyclopes searched for them. Eventually the Cyclopes gave up and stood back at its full height to continue his search.**

**The scene now changed back to Perseus, he had managed to widen the gap between him and the Cyclopes to the point that it was no longer insight. Perseus stopped noticing a trip wire in the ground that triggered a log swing trap.**

'Ah! The good ol' log swing trap.' Travis said. 'One of my favourites.'

'Is that the one you set up that broke one of my ribs?' Katie asked.

'Urm…. Oh Styx.' Travis replied meekly.

'I'm going to kill you for that!' Katie yelled as she stood up. She was in the infirmary for three days because of that.

'Let's settle that later.' Piper cut in grabbing on to Katie's arm before she could advance. Piper forced her to reluctantly sit down and continue to watch the movie.

'**Hey! Over here!' Perseus said, trying to get the monsters attention to lure it into the trap.**

'Gods Percy, it's like you want to be killed.' Grover said as Percy just continued to watch a smile.

'**Okay… bad idea.' Perseus mused as the Cyclopes ran up to him wielding a tree trunk in each hand ready to smash him to death.**

'At least this Perseus knows that it's a bad idea.' Annabeth said.

**The Cyclopes roared in fury causing Perseus to drop his sword, cover his ears and run for the hills. **

'Percy… only you could drop your sword in the middle of a fight like that.' Annabeth said shaking her head.

'Riptide returns to my pocket, I can't lose it.' Percy said proudly patting his trust pen-sword through his jeans.

'Hercules had Riptide back in the day, that's just some random sword.' Nico interjected.

'Right… damn I'm dumb.' Percy sighed.

**Perseus dodged the attacks and lunged back into the ground to retrieve his sword. The monster raised its palm to squash Perseus like a bug but at the last moment he raised his sword making the Cyclopes impale himself on the weapon.**

'Ouch…' Leo commented.

**The scene now changed back to Andromeda and the female soldier. Now the second Cyclopes had apparently found them hiding in the ditch and used his hammer to attack them narrowly missing them.**

'These things really have bad aim.' Grover commented.

**The Cyclopes fighting Perseus had stubbornly continued to try and squash Perseus and had managed to push the blain of the sword clean through its palm.**

'Oh that is gross.' Katie said adverting her eyes, the idea of a 'through and through' wound did not appeal to her.

**The Cyclopes let out a pained cry alerting the other that was attacking Andromeda which promptly turned around to assist the other leaving Andromeda and the girl unhurt in the ditch.**

**The other soldiers had come to Perseus aid and the monster continued to press down on him. Apparently now the sword had completely impaled the first hand and pierced the second one on top of it. **

'I can't take it, it looks so gross.' Katie said now cupping her mouth. Travis was the only person the adverted his eyes from the screen to look at Katie. She looked like she was going green in the face. He guessed that she really did have a weak constitution.

**The other soldiers dragged a rope around the Cyclopes in an attempt to restrain it but to no avail. The Cyclopes trashed wildly knocking down the two rope bearers and dragging Perseus around who was clinging to his sword, which was still stuck in its palm.**

Katie looked like she wanted to throw up after she imagined that her own palms were run through a blade and that even with her arms flailing she could not dislodge them.

'Come on Katie-kat, let's get you to the bath room.' Travis said helping her up. This had gone unnoticed since everyone was still intently watching the action sequence.

'Travis…' Katie said. 'This is one of the few nice things you've actually done for me.'

'Nah, I just don't want you to puke all over my floor.' He said with a crooked grin, effectively running to moment. Katie would have probably nudged him in the ribs but she was feeling too sick to care.

**The monster flung his hands into the air free his hands from the blade. Perseus took this moment to quickly trigger the trap. The counter weight dropped and the log slammed into the Cyclopes head like a ton of bricks with a sickening crack.**

'Woah!' Conner shouted. 'Hey Travis! Did you see that?' Conner said without taking his eyes of the screen.

After a few seconds without reply Conner shouted again. 'Travis?'

He finally turned around to look but Travis was missing from his seat.

'Hey everyone! Travis is missing.' Conner said as he paused the movie.

* * *

**Sorry for the two week gap in updating but I have been busy the past week and I chose to update my other story first. **

**So anyway a break is going to be coming up in two chapters and the current 'agenda' is the Jason, Piper, Reyna love triangle. Although the stage has been set for that I can still change it by pushing it back and do something topic instead. So please say what you would like me to write and even if you want to cover the current topic speak up anyway so that I know that it is strong in demand. **


End file.
